1. Field
The following description relates to graphics processing, and more particularly, to a graphics processing method and apparatus implementing a window system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of mobile devices are equipped with open-source-based operating systems such as Linux and Symbian. Also, various mobile devices, such as portable multimedia communication terminals and mobile phones, support web browsing, various application programs, and the like. Accordingly, high-performance graphics processing to support graphic user interfaces (GUIs) of mobile devices is desired.
For high-performance graphics processing, a mobile device includes a separate graphics processing unit (GPU) in addition to a central processing unit (CPU), to perform tasks related to graphics processing. Additionally, in mobile devices, the GUIs of application programs are typically generated according to a window system. That is, a GUI screen of an application program is displayed in a predetermined area called a window.
In general, management and graphics processing of a window is performed by a CPU. However, when complex graphics processing is performed by only the CPU, a considerable load is placed on the CPU, which may lead to deterioration of graphics processing performance. Even if window management and graphics processing are handled by a GPU, there are difficulties in extending or altering functions of the window system, because different applications may use incompatible Application Program Interfaces (APIs).